Please, Just Notice Me
by OverlyCheerfulRat
Summary: Izaya's parents are incredibly distant, only caring about their sons achievements. He comes up with a plan that, while admittedly strange, certainly works. Contains deliberate wetting, accidental, and diapering of a teen.
1. Chapter 1

He tried, ######. Izaya worked his hardest to try and earn his parents approval, but they never noticed. No matter what he did, the most he ever got was a curt nod and "excellent, keep up the good work." He just wanted them to focus on him and no one else, if only for a few minutes. After the incident with Shinra, he had been taken into protective custody, and he was expecting that they wouldn't care. But they did, and his father beat him with a cane, and it hurt, and...and they were finally devoting all of their attention to him. It felt amazing to know that he was the only thing occupying their thoughts. Izaya decided that the only way to get their attention was to make them angry, to make them punish him.

Neither his mother nor his father noticed their son drinking several large glasses of water in the evening. Izaya was grateful for that, because if they had they would make him use the toilet before bed-he used to have a bedwetting problem. At the time, he had hated it-so humiliating, waking up to the smell of urine and cold, clammy sheets, having to tell his parents what he'd done...but now that he was older, it would get him in trouble, wouldn't it? Teenagers didn't have accidents, and his parents would be furious if the mattress got stained. The raven-haired boy stayed awake studying long after the rest of his family had gone to bed, feeling the pressure in his bladder escalate, until finally he felt like he'd explode if he didn't get to the bathroom within the next minute.

Izaya slipped into bed and pulled the covers around himself tightly. He rolled onto his stomach, wincing at the pain in his abdomen. _Just go_ , he told himself. Despite how bad he had to go, it was almost impossible to relax his muscles, but he finally managed it. A faint hissing noise came from under the sheets, and Izaya sighed in relief. It felt nice, actually, the warmth gushing out of him and onto the sheets. A puddle spread around his hips as he deliberately pissed his bed, then stopped after almost a minute, leaving him panting and nervous. What if his parents didn't react at all? What if they sent him back to bed, told him to change his pajamas and take a shower without even fully waking up? His face was red as he stepped out into the hall and walked towards their room.

They were mad, alright. He shook his mother awake first, whispering for to get up. "What is it, Izaya...?" A deep breath. "I...had an...a-accident..." She opened her eyes, fumbled for the lamp. When she saw her oldest child standing next to her bed with urine dripping from his pants onto the floor, she was furious. Izaya was fifteen years old! This was ridiculous! She sat up and immediately slapped her son across the face. He gasped, delighted. It worked, it worked, it worked! He giggled quietly as his father stirred awake and rolled over to look at him. The man's lip curled in disgust. "Are you kidding me?" Izaya happily shook his head, and his mother slapped him again. "Wipe that smirk off your face this instant." His father got out of bed and dragged Izaya to his room, then shoved the boys face into the mess he'd made, rubbing his nose in it. He spanked his son with a belt until Izaya began to cry from the pain, then instructed him to keep the saturated garments on until morning.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Shinra noticed that Izaya winced with every step and kept his legs apart when he sat down. "What happened to you?" The raven-haired boy shifted nervously, which meant something was definitely wrong-Izaya Orihara was never nervous. "Well, I...promise you won't tell anyone?" Shinra shrugged. He didn't have any other friends, so he couldn't tell anyone except Celty. Izaya took a deep breath, then quietly told Shinra how he had intentionally soiled his bed last night. "It got their attention, but they wouldn't let me change clothes after, so I might have a rash now. I'm going to do it again tonight." Shinra laughed, not entirely surprised. Izaya always wanted peoples attention, and while bedwetting was a strange way to achieve that, it was apparently an effective one.

True to his word, Izaya did the same thing that night, and the next. The night after that, however, his mother stopped him from drinking anything at dinner. When he reached for his glass of water, she snatched it away from him. "No. You're not allowed to drink anything in the evening." Izaya was tempted to roll his eyes, and that temptation only grew when, just before he went to bed, his father followed him into the bathroom and insisted that he use the toilet before sleeping. After his parents were asleep, Iaya slipped into the kitchen and drank four glasses of lemon water (lemon was a natural diuretic). It didn't take long before he needed a restroom, but instead he just relieved himself in bed before getting up to tell his parents. The next night, Izaya found a package of diapers lying on his bed.


	3. Chapter 3

A delighted smile spread across the boys face. They were admitting that he had a problem! They had been paying attention! Izaya ran into the living room, clutching the package to his chest. Mairu and Kururi looked up when he rushed over to his parents, who were talking with their daughters. The oldest Orihara child forced down a flare of jealousy as he asked why the diapers had been left on his bed. The twins gasped in delight-their big brother needed diapers? Oh, he would never live this down! (Izaya knew exactly what they were thinking, and he didn't care. In fact, he was happy about it-if they thought he was immature, they wouldn't care when their parents began to pay him more attention.) The adults, on the other hand, were not happy. Izayas mother glared at him, disgusted by her son's behavior. Maybe she was just imagining it, but it seemed to her that he was enjoying this. "Come with me," she said coldly. As she walked out of the living room, Izaya grabbed her hand childishly. She pulled away from him and headed towards her bedroom.

"You obviously can't control yourself at night, so we bought...padding. There's a plastic sheet on the mattress as well, and if this persists, we'll get a bedwetting alarm." She stared at the teenager for a moment before telling him to lie down. Izaya did so instantly, delighted-she was going to change his diapers, she'd have to talk so it wouldn't be awkward! Sure enough, she cleared her throat loudly. "I saw your grades. They're very high. It's good that you study so hard." Before Izaya could respond, she taped up the sides of the diaper and pulled him to his feet. "Get to bed. And know that you'll be in big trouble if that leaks."

He was awake for a long time. When his bladder was finally full enough, he relaxed and emptied his bladder into the diaper. Halfway through, Izaya pulled himself out and continued peeing directly onto the bed. His parents just sighed when they saw the used diaper sagging between his legs, but they spanked him with a belt for leaking on the bed. The child could barely walk the next day at school. While sitting in class, Izaya suddenly realized that he hadn't used the toilet before going to school. His bladder was uncomfortably full...and having an accident in front of so many people would ensure his parents undivided attention. Shinra glanced over at his friend, and saw Izaya sitting stiffly, staring at the teacher, legs trembling. They sat right next to each other, so the doctor-to-be heard the quiet sound of Izaya relieving himself. In the middle of a crowded classroom. As a yellow puddle gathered around his chair, and other students noticed as well. When Izaya finished, he raised his hand silently.


	4. Chapter 4

The principal was confused to say the very least. Izaya Orihara was one of the most mature students here, it didn't make sense that he would suddenly start having accidents during class. The boy had been sent to the nurse for a change of clothes earlier, and had nervously asked if she would tell his parents. She gave him a reassuring smile. "No, I think we can keep this at school. Everyone has accidents." A few hours later, he'd wet himself again, and was now sitting in front of the headmaster. His parents had been called and sat on either side of him, looking furious. "Does this happen at home?" "Well, he's been wetting his bed for the past several nights..." "I'm not a doctor, but it sounds like he's losing control of his bladder for some reason. Now, I have to request that you either keep him home until this problem goes away, or have him wear diapers to school. We can't have Izaya making a mess in class, after all."

When he got home, Izaya began to regret his decision. His parents beat him with a hairbrush until he was bruised and bleeding, then told him that he was to stand in the backyard until dinner. To make his punishment as humiliating as possible, he was diapered, and wasn't allowed to wear any clothes. While standing there, naked except for a diaper (which was wet-he couldn't hold it any longer), Izaya considered stopping this childish endeavor, but ultimately decided that he had gone this far and might as well continue. After several hours (and one more wetting, plus something much more embarrassing), his mother came outside and brought him to the restroom. Izaya sighed with relief, hoping that she'd change him and let him use the toilet, but instead she called the twins into the bathroom as well. She then made Izaya watch as the twins relieved themselves (rather awkwardly, as their big brother was there), then turned to her son. "So, Izaya. Your little sisters can use the potty. Why can't you? Why is it that the four-year-olds can control their bodily functions, but the fifteen-year-old can't?"

After that humiliating lecture, Izaya was sent back outside, where he remained until dinner. When his parents finally called him in, they changed his diaper immediately, making sure to tell the boy how disgusting and infantile he was. Izaya felt tears gathering in his eyes, but he blinked them back. It wasn't his fault that he'd messed himself-he was made to wait for too long, and he just couldn't stop it. There was a rash already forming on his privates, but that wasn't the worst part of his punishment. The very worst thing about this was, when he walked into the dining room, his chair was gone. The teen sat on the floor next to the table, watching his family eat, but unable to have anything himself. It was part of his punishment, the other part being that he was forced to drink milk from a baby bottle. That night, Izaya was told to sleep in his sisters room, because as his parents put it, "babies can't sleep by themselves." Mairu and Kururi kept waking him up to ask if he needed a change (in fact he did, but he'd never tell them that) or just to coo over him, play with his hair, and call him their baby brother. Mairu insisted that he suck his thumb, and Izaya did so, not really caring about how humiliating it was. What did he have to lose?


	5. Chapter 5

The diapers were very thick, and anyone could tell just by looking what he was wearing under his clothes. Izaya practically begged his parents to get him thinner ones for school, but they flatly refused. People started whispering the instant he walked into school-"he pissed himself twice yesterday", "is he wearing diapers?", "bet he still sucks his thumb", "he must be incontinent", "surprised he isn't crying for his mommy". Izaya ignored them and walked into class, not knowing that his parents had called the night before and instructed the teacher to periodically ask their son if he needed his diaper changed. Fortunately, Izaya's first period teacher wasn't the kind of person who believed in humiliating people as a form of punishment, so he pulled the boy aside before the bell rang and explained the situation to him. "I won't ask in front of the class, obviously, but please tell me if you have an accident. You can approach me after class, or just ask to use the restroom. Can you change yourself?" Izaya looked down shamefully and shook his head. "Alright. Go to the nurse, then, and she'll take care of you."

Class dragged by, and Izaya was soaked halfway through. His face turned bright red, because this was a genuine loss of control-he hadn't even realized that he needed a toilet. He practically ran to the infirmary when class was finally over, but once there, found that he was unwilling to admit what had happened. Was he actually weakening his bladder? What if this became a normal thing? What if he started having messy accidents as well? What if-"Are you just gonna stand there?" Izaya jumped slightly, then whirled around to find himself face-to-face with none other than Shizuo Heiwajima. Oh joy, he thought, wishing that it was pretty much anyone else-although it looked like Shizuo didn't know about the diapers yet, he'd never let it go if he found out. With that in mind, Izaya quickly stepped to the side, praying that his enemy wouldn't notice the tell-tale bulkiness between his legs. They glared at each other while waiting for the nurse to come get them from the cramped waiting room, neither willing to ask the other what they were doing there.

Everything would have gone fine if the nurse came back from her break just a few minutes sooner. Unfortunately, it took her another twenty minutes, during which time Izaya began to feel extremely uncomfortable in his used diaper, and unconsciously squirmed around. The small movement produced a loud crinkling noise, and both boys froze up. After a long silence, Shizuo turned to the shorter teen. He noticed, for the first time, the very obvious bulge around Izaya's hips and crotch. "Why the hell are you wearin' a diaper?" He asked blankly. "Shut up!" Izaya's voice broke as he said "up", and Shizuo couldn't help but feel bad for him. "Is that why you're here, flea? Need to be changed?" He wasn't trying to be patronizing, and Izaya could tell that from the tone of his voice. "Y-yes. But I can't very well do that with the nurse gone, now can I?" Another awkward silence. Finally, Shizuo spoke. "Well...this is awkward...but I can change you. My brother wears diapers, so I got practice." Izaya glanced over at him, considering. If he didn't get this damn thing off soon, he'd get a rash, but letting that monster see him so vulnerable? Then again, did he really have a choice...? "Alright, yeah. Fine." He muttered after almost a full minute.

A/N: Cliffhanger! You know, they're called that because they make you want to push the author off a cliff. Also, if anyone has any ideas for the next chapter, please tell me! Should Shizuo changing Izaya be a one-off thing, or should it continue? And should I make this Shizaya?


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: To answer your question, Letty-Chan 19, no, his bladder problem will not get better. It will get worse, because I love torturing Izaya-kun~ And YES THIS IS TOTALLY GONNA BE SHIZAYA!

This had to be the most uncomfortable moment of Izaya Orihara's life. After Shizuo offered to change him, they sat in silence for several seconds, until Izaya stood and pulled his pants down. To his everlasting credit, Shizuo didn't laugh or even make a snide comment. Instead, he simply watched as Izaya laid down on one of the cots, blushing furiously. "Do you have any changing supplies?" "...in my bag." Shizuo nodded and rummaged through Izaya's satchel, quickly pulling out a diaper, a small container of baby powder, a package of wet wipes, and a tube of lotion. "Lift your hips," he grunted in a "let's get this over with" tone. The younger boy did so, looking like he wanted to crawl in a hole and die, cringing as Shizuo undid the sides of the diaper. He tried not to think about what he was doing, and cleaned the flea's privates as quickly as possible, almost tearing the fresh diaper as frantically taped it up. "There we go." Izaya sat up abruptly, sliding off the cot and pulling his pants back up. "Thank you." With that, he grabbed his bag and hurried out of the infirmary, which suddenly felt cramped and tight. _The flea looks cute in diapers_. The thought was completely unbidden, and Shizuo tried to put it out of his mind. It firmly refused to leave, however, and tormented him for the rest of the day.

As Shizuo was exiting the school, he noticed a large group of students clustered around something by the track. Shizuo wandered over curiously, faintly hoping that it was the coach getting fired. It was not. Izaya Orihara was sitting on the ground in the middle of the circle, eyes darting around wildly, searching for an escape to the situation he had managed to get himself into. An upperclassman was crouching next to Izaya, holding his hand and cooing to him in baby talk. The other students yelled insults to Izaya and whispered amongst themselves, pointing with sick glee at the humiliated boy in front of them. Shizuo felt his blood boiling-he despised the flea, yes, but no one deserved this kind of embarrassment. Fortunately, Izaya didn't have to suffer this mortification much longer, as Shizuo punched several bystanders in the face, scaring the others away almost instantly. As he approached his enemy, Shizuo noticed the tears threatening to fall from Izaya's reddish-brown eyes. "What happened to you? Why'd you let them do that?" Izaya blinked rapidly to quell the tears, but a few managed to escape nonetheless. "I...m-messed myself. During gym. It was an accident, I didn't mean to! I told the c-coach that I needed to see the nurse, but he wouldn't listen, and-and...someone pulled my pants d-d-down, and everybody s-saw, and th-they _laughed_ at me-" Shizuo silenced Izaya by (somewhat awkwardly) brushing his hair back and helping him to his feet. "Come with me. I'll change you again, before you go home." "Y-you're not disgu-disgusted?" A shrug. "Like I said, my brother has the same problem. Inconfidence, or something." Despite how upset he was, Izaya rolled his eyes. "It's called incontinence, Shizu-chan." "Whatever."

A/N: Just so you know, the brother Shizuo mentions is Kasuka, not an OC.


	7. Chapter 7

"You're doing _what_?!" "Don't yell at me, boy. If you can't control your bodily functions, what makes you think you can be home alone?" Izaya glared at his parents, angry and ashamed. Yes, his parents had given him plenty of attention, but now he was truly dependent on the diapers! It was supposed to be something that he controlled, and it wasn't supposed to become actual incontinence! And now, they were leaving him with...he didn't want to think about it...a babysitter. Shizuo Heiwajima, to be exact. They had let him choose someone from his school to watch him while they left for the weekend, and he chose Shizu-chan because he had already changed him twice. Besides, the monster had mentioned that his brother was incontinent as well, and it would be nice to meet someone with the same problem.

The doorbell chimed just as Mairu and Kururi finished packing their suitcases (yes, the twins were going as well-this trip was supposed to be a family vacation, but Izaya's parents left him at home as punishment.) With one last glare at her son, Izaya's mother answered the door and ushered Shizuo, along with his brother, into the living room. "Phone numbers are on the fridge, and changing supplies are in the bathroom cabinet, under the sink. Izaya is not allowed to sleep alone or drink from a regular cup-he must use a baby bottle. Unless you're going out in public, he isn't to wear pants over his diaper. He may not watch television or read chapter books, but he can-and should-complete all homework assignments. You have our permission to spank him if he misbehaves." Izaya swallowed nervously. "What was that last part...?" "Good-bye. Have a nice weekend." Both of Izaya's parents had relieved expressions as they walked out the door, glad to be rid of their problem child for a few days.

After a lengthy silence, Shizuo cleared his throat. "Uh...Kasuka, this is Izaya. Izaya, Kasuka." Both boys murmured "hello" to each other before looking away quickly, although for completely different reasons-Izaya was embarrassed and Kasuka had zero social skills. Frantic to dispel the awkwardness, Shizuo suggested a quick tour of Izaya's home, and the smaller teen quickly agreed. About halfway through the tour, Kasuka tugged on his brothers sleeve in the same way a young child would, then immediately removed his jeans. "What are you doing?" Izaya asked blankly, being unaccustomed to people stripping in his hallway for no apparent reason. "Wet," Kasuka responded simply, before lying on the floor. Shizuo looked somewhat uncomfortable. "Ototo, maybe we should do this in the bathroom instead of h-" "No." With a sigh and an apologetic glance in Izaya's direction, Shizuo crouched down next to his brother and rather gruffly tore the used diaper off. Izaya noticed that Kasuka didn't react at all as Shizuo wiped him clean, despite how utterly degrading it was. _What an interesting human_ , he thought with a faint smirk.

A/N: Thanks so, so, so much to Treble for your review-I had writer's block, but that got me right back on track! I plan to include Kasuka much more in the next chapter-he's very fun to write!


	8. Chapter 8

It was surprising-shocking, really-to see how cruel teachers could be. While most of Izaya's teachers were kind about his..."problem"….one in particular made it a point to ask the boy if he needed to be changed, in the middle of class. By this time, the entire school knew about Izaya's humiliating medical condition. The other students shunned him in disgust, which was why he was so shocked when a pretty girl walked up to him with a seductive smirk across her face. "Your name's Izaya Orihara, right?" "Yes." "Well, I'm Kiya Etsuko. And I was wondering if..." Kiya trailed off, looking down in a slightly embarrassed manner. "Would you go out with me?" Izaya stared at her in shock. She wanted to go out with... _him_? The teen who still had to wear diapers? "Well, I...um..." Kiya smiled sweetly. "Are you embarrassed? Because of your incontinence?" Izaya blushed furiously and looked down. The next words she spoke shouldn't have been a surprise, but they were. "You should be. What kind of freak wears diapers in _high school_? Are fifteen years or fifteen months?" The raven-haired boy winced at her harsh words, knowing that they were true, and made worse by the fact that he'd done this deliberately. Kiya opened her mouth to say something else, but she was cut off by the most popular girl in school, Tazawa Koma, yelling from across the hall. "Hey, Kiya!"

Both Kiya and Izaya turned to stare at her. Tazawa smiled gently at the short boy before giving Kiya a glare. "Leave him alone. He can't help it if...look, just go away." Kiya did so without question, and Tawaza smiled at Izaya. "She's pretty mean, huh? Don't mind Kiya, I think you're adorable." Izaya blushed bright red when she said that, and his face got even hotter when she cheerfully continued, "Would you like to come over to my house tonight? A lot of my friends will be there, and we're going to watch a movie." Before he knew quite what he was doing, Izaya heard himself answer that yes, he'd love to. "Great! See you there, then!" And with that, Tawaza made her way to class. Izaya stared after her for a moment before running off as well.

Izaya took a deep, steadying breath and raised his fist to knock on Tawaza's door. She answered immediately and smiled widely when she saw him. "Come on in! We're about to start the movie." When they entered the living room, Izaya instantly realized that something was wrong. Kiya was sitting on the couch, smirking wickedly. "Why is she here?" Izaya asked quietly. Tawaza laughed coldly, and shoved him onto the ground. Kiya rushed over and held him down while her friend pulled Izaya's pants off. "LET GO OF ME!" He screamed at the top of his lungs. "Shut up, baby!" Kiya said with delight, shoving something into Izaya's mouth. It was a pacifier. Izaya felt his face growing hot, and squirmed away from them. "Say cheese!" Tawaza said cheerfully as she snapped a quick picture with her cell phone. A choked sob was heard as Izaya spat the pacifier out, awkwardly getting to his feet and running out the door. He was so panicked that he forgot about his pants, and just started to run home. Halfway there, he realized that he was wearing a diaper with nothing to cover it, and stopped short. _My parents will beat me again...but doesn't Shizu-chan live on this street?_

"I'm comin', hold on," Shizuo muttered as he stumbled toward the front door. When he opened it, his eyes widened comically at the sight in front of him-the flea wearing nothing but a shirt and a wet diaper, sobbing, tears streaming down his face. "Get in here," Shizuo said sharply, yanking Izaya into the house. "What the hell happened to you?"

A/N: Another cliffhanger, because I'm a terrible person. Sorry about the long wait for this chapter! Also, thank you to my friend who recently followed this story-it means a lot!


	9. Chapter 9

I apologize for the long hiatus. And by apologize, what I really mean is "ha ha, fuck you." (Unless you're Rose, of course, in which case I AM SO SORRY FOR MAKING YOU WAIT.) Anyway, I have no ideas for this story. Please offer your suggestions if you have any, and I'll try my best to incorporate them into the upcoming chapters.


	10. Chapter 10

They weren't friends, were they? Shizuo had said it before and he'd say it again-Izaya Orihara was awful. He _hated_ the damn flea. Hated him! And yet, here they were, snuggling on the couch while Shizuo rubbed circles on Izaya's back, muttering soothing nonsense in his ear. It had been about six minutes, and the brat was still crying, although he did seem to be calming down a bit-a very good thing, considering Shizuo's ineptitude when it came to comforting others. He wasn't a cruel or insensitive person, he just had zero social skills and had no idea what to do when people started crying around him.

Finally, finally, Izaya stopped crying. Shizuo breathed a sigh of relief as he adjusted the younger on his lap, and the flea rested his head against his chest. Later, Shizuo would wonder why he didn't just shove the flea onto the floor, but at the moment, his only concern was Izaya's well-being. Even the soaked diaper pressing against his legs wasn't enough to make him drop the boy, although it did remind him of the question he's been meaning to ask for a while. "Hey, Izaya-kun." Silence, but Izaya nodded slightly, which Shizuo took as his cue to go on. "When did you start wearing diapers? You haven't always needed them, so...were you in a car accident or something? Are you, uh, sick?" After another long pause, Izaya said in a faint voice, "Promise you won't be mad if I tell you...?" "Yeah," Shizuo said after considering for a moment. "I... um... my parents never... I just wanted them to pay more attention to me, but they only noticed me when I was in trouble. And, um, they really care about maturity. They want me to be an adult, so I thought... maybe if I started having accidents, they'd punish me. And then we'd be spending time together, even if it hurt. But then I really did lose control of my bodily functions, and now I... it's just humiliating."

Shizuo chewed on his lower lip as he thought about what Izaya had said. It was weird that he would go to such embarrassing lengths for his parents attention, but nonetheless understandable. What wasn't understandable was how he was treated at home-beaten for what was, as far as his parents knew, a medical problem he had no control over? Ignored until he screwed up at home or school? "Messed up," Shizuo muttered to himself. 'What?" Izaya asked quietly, hoping that he'd heard correctly. Hoping that Shizuo would take his side instead of his parents. "I said it's messed up. How they treat you, punishing you for stuff you can't help." "Well... what am I supposed to do about it?" A shrug. Then, after a moment: "Maybe I could potty-train you. I mean, not like... not like you would a little kid. I just mean-" "I understand." To Shizuo's surprise, a grateful smile graced the flea's face. He hadn't thought Izaya could feel appreciation for others. "Thank you, Shizuo. I'd really like that. Of course, you aren't going to tell anyone. Not even Kasuka or your parents, and especially not my parents. Got that, Shizu-chan?" "...yes, flea."

A/N: Sorry about the wait for this chapter. I'm very lazy. Also, I've been writing a review of some horror movies, so I've been a bit busy watching those and determining that people who are actually scared by those things are wimps. Thanks to everyone who left me a suggestion for this chapter.


End file.
